Legacy Academy: Book One
by AlittleOverwritten23
Summary: Legacies. Definition: The descent of a full-fledged demigod,some human some possessing the weaker version of powers that their parents or great grandparents had. Much feeble than their predecessors. Death is common. So Mr. Jackson made the Legacy Academy, so you, my substandard children, can be safe and be made stronger than you ever thought possible (OCS OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

Legacy academy

Summary: "Demigods are more powerful than us. Even as we inter-breed with other demigods, not our brothers and sisters of course, our blood-line weakens. Jackson built this place for us to strive in our own environment." My mother pushed open the two bronze plated doors. Welcome to Legacy Academy,Myles. Welcome to your new home."

Percy Jackson was bothered.

Bothered by the sun.

Bothered by the dust.

Bothered by the people.(or the lack of)

Bothered by the entire place.

In hindsight, the middle of nowhere sounded like a good idea.

But now, Percy realized his grand mistake.

Not that the concept was bad.

A sprawling campus; flowers, trees, statues, temples

State of the art facilities with the best sports teams fields and equipment for miles around, amazing therate and performing arts venues.

No Percy Jackson, wasn't bulid anther camp

Nor a city for only demigods.

Percy Jackson was building a school.

Yeah, everyone laughed too.

Percy wasn't too fond of schools.

Having been expelled from so many, there were only bad memories associated with the smell of pencil shavings and new clothes.

"But why a school?" Frank had asked, he was the only one who had taken Percy seriously from the first utter of the Academy.

"Because of the kids." Percy had answered.

Frank nodded. He noticed it too.

"I know it is wrong to judge the children, especially when they are as young as they are. But I have seen demigod babies. Ours though, they aren't as strong, or fast, or skilled. Sure the kids inherited the powers."

Frank motioned at Luke, Percy's first born, playing with the water in his glass.

"But the other ones, the ones who aren't the seven, the ones who aren't the big three…"

"Their children will have a have harder time growing up." Percy agreed

Months pasted without another mention of the Academy until one day when Frank had invited Percy to New Rome over after his stint in the military that year.

"But who would man it?" Frank asked. "I mean you of course but who would be the principal or dean or whatever."

Percy thought about it.

He sure couldn't be at the school 24/7 for he was now Camp director at CHB.

And Frank sure couldn't, coming in and out of the military.

Piper had just finished her magic act with Lou Ellen in Las Vegas, due her second pregnancy (but Percy just knew it was going to be twins)

Jason had the same job as him at Camp Jupiter, and frankly he was doing a much better job.

Leo and Hazel had just opened a ranch in Texas

And Annabeth was now the chief Librarian in the NYPL system and was working on a couple new buildings in the Downtown Manhattan area.

A loud bang ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hello, Percy." Reyna said as she walked into the kitchen.

She kissed Frank on the cheek.

Percy smiled.

They were an odd couple. But they were certainly good for each other.

"Hi, Reyna. How was work?"

She pulled a chair and sat down in it.

"Hard. Exhausting. Someone almost got stabbed today, that was exciting. But what were you guys talking about? It looked like it was serious."

"Percy's school. Who do you think would make a good head of school?"

"I could do it." Reyna said without a moment hesitation.

"What?! Reyna! No. Not with the camp and the baby and-" Frank stuttered.

"Fai Zhang." Reyna said. (Percy raised his eyebrows to that, Frank just rolled his eyes) "There are a lot of capable young men and women who could do what I had done at that age. Less displaced, I blame the interaction with Camp Half Blood (It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes) but less driven? No. I believe I have been holding back the next wave of great Roman leaders, staying praetor. And, hey, headmistress Zhang has a nice ring to it."

Reyna had made some good points, Percy thought.

While the rest of them had been getting jobs, Reyna had stayed praetor for 10 years.

She was 26 now and wanted out.

"When you put it that way…" Frank said.

"Great! Let's get down to business boys,"

The screams of Devin, the Zhang's 8 month year old, suddenly rang throughout out the house.

"After I go calm down Devin, of course." Frank said.

"~"

At that's how Percy, Reyna and Frank had become the ring leaders of legacy project.

It had taken 2 years, 100 email exchanges, 5 bad days, 3 trips to Olympus, 7 fundraising events and 12,356 cups of coffee.

But they were ready for the school year.

If Percy had to describe Legacy Academy to anyone who wasn't there, he couldn't.

It was beautiful, to say the least though.

Leo liked to say," Hogwarts but less castle-y and more private school-y."

The structures for the building itself were beautiful. Sweeping arches, high walls and a rustic charm that was too amazing for words. It already felt as if hundreds of generations of demigods had already got through those doors.

But the inside is what took your breath away.

The crest of the school was everywhere.

In the stones.

The books.

The patio.

The trays.

The classrooms.

Down the very last pen.

As Percy sat admiring his work on a hot July day, he wondered.

Would the legacies be okay here?

The secrutiy boders he put, would they suffice?

And most importantly, would the Romans and the Greeks get along?

Reyna had convinced him to keep them in there own dorms but they would have share the halls of the actually school.

And suddenly it sturck him.

The school motto.

_Astra inclinant, sed non obligant _

_The stars incline us, they do not bind us_

He had found it.

What was missing.

"Yeah, guys!" He called to the others.

"I think we finally start the year."

_**FIN!**_

(A/N:

Me: O wow! Percy, took you that long to figure it out?

Percy: WAIT ARE FRANK AND REYNA TOGETHER?!

Me: Um…so did you guys like the story? Remember Review!

Percy: I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!

Me: *nervous laugh* So you can still send in legacies! I am going to do this until chapter 3 so send them in

Name:

Age: (this is a 6th through 12th school! But the lower school (6th-9th) start later than the upper school)

Friends: (Maybe you saw a legacy you really liked and you wish for yours to friends with them or you made some!)

Relationships: (same things as friends category)

Lineage: (who are their grandparents parents? And if you don't now the relationships for the current gen in this story here it is

Percabeth

Jasper

Lazel

Freyna

Nicox0C

Tratie

Chrisse

Conner x Lou Ellen

OCxOC is acceptable but you must state godly parent and name

And

Story; ( a little background info on your legacy, who they are claimed by (NOT TO BE MISTAKEN FOR GODLY PARENT OR YOUR SUBMISSION IS OUT!) ,Greek or Roman, when you are writing this act like they are the main character. I really want to know their backstory, guys!

ALL SEXUALITY ENCOURAGED!

Me: Well that's all from me!

Percy: And me!

Me: See you later! AND SEND IN YOUR LEGACIES!


	2. Charlie

LEGACY ACADEMY

A/N: Hey guys! How was your day? I hope it was good. Mine was good, I am just tired. But that doesn't mean I can't write for you guys because I love you!

But…

Only 2 reviews?

Not to sound ungrateful but…

GUYS COME ON!

I know we can do better.

Every chapter I suggest a band that you should listen to because …music.

The band of this chapter is **Smallpools**!

If you like Passion Pit or Imagine Dragons, you would just adore them. Plus the frontman is super-hot

They are really good and I just feel them getting big.

Now, without further or do, I introduce…

**THE JACKSON LEGACIES!**

**(Disclaimer:**

**Petiri: Everyone is like NOOO and I am like YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Frank: Please stop.**

**Petiri: You don't own me!**

**Frank: And you don't own the basic premise of demigods or monsters or Rick's characters that you mention.**

**Petiri: Touché , Chinese-Canadian Baby-man, touché…)**

Charlie

Ένα

If you knocked on Charlie Jackson's door, he wouldn't hear you,

Maybe he was blasting his Frank Ocean CD.

Or maybe he was sleeping.

Pr maybe he had retreated to the far corner of his alcove that his grandfather made for him, to write his novel.

It was almost always the third one.

The novel itself was going well.

Just a story of his struggles.

His adventures.

His struggles.

His problems.

His friends.

His immediate enemies.

Yes it is exaggerated.

And the names are changed,

And he might have a few more girlfriends then in real life.

But it still him.

And there is a better version of himself even in real life.

A loud knock made Charlie's flow of words stop.

A complex knock complete with kicks and elbows and knuckles.

It was the knock he and his twin brother had made.

Before high school.

Before Ethan had become popular.

And hotter

Even though they were twins.

_Speak of the devil_, Charlie thought as he opened the door.

Charlie would have been lying if he said he didn't like Ethan.

Ethan was a good looking guy.

He had high cheekbones (of the gods; he had once heard straight from the mouth of Tya Haert, his best friend.)

Blonde Hair ( a direct trait from their ancestor, Annabeth Chase)

And sea green eyes that he shared with their father and their younger sister.

He was leaning against the wall, collar popped up from his polo and everything.

Scout Rodriguez likes to call him the typical white douchebag.

"Put your collar down." Charlie said after giving Ethan a once over.

Ethan laughed as he pulled his lapel back in place.

"I can always count on my gay little brother to help me get ready for the first day of school."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Just because I have never dated anyone before doesn't mean I am gay. Plus I was born two minutes day after you!"

"Oh yeah I forgot. As we look so alike."

"We seriously have the same face shape and body structure. We just have different coloring, which doesn't make you more attractive." He pointed out

Charlie started gathering his things. He couldn't deal with his jock-brained brother. At 7 in the morning. And the first day of school.

He really couldn't.

" 'Leena!" Ethan called their little sister.

The smaller child was there in an instant, he long brown hair flowing behind her.

"Which one of us is more attractive?" Ethan asked.

"What type of quest-" Charlie started to say but Silena cut him off.

"Well. If I looked at this from a social standpoint, and not as your sister you both have a very attractive face seeing how you went through your pubescent years well with minimal life-scarring alterations. Ethan, boys with curly, blonde and green eyes are a genetic abnormality and the type that girls and boys dream about."

Ethan pumped his fist in the air. And Charlie rolled his eyes.

"But boys with dark hair and light eyes are delightfully pleasant, Charlie. The only problem with you is that you make yourself look smaller with your constant stooping of your back and your apparent loss of eyesight has made you look about -60% as well as your brother."

"So you are saying," Charlie said carefully. "That by a public perspective, I am not hot because I slouch and have glasses?"

"Why yes, big brother of superior intellect, I am."

And with that, Silena Jackson, legacy of Athena left her two older twins, one beaming and one shaking his head in disbelief.

"She is so amazing." Ethan grinned.

"No. She is so weird. Like she is teenage girl. But to next level. Do you know that she knows the exact rate that Devein Disaster's heart beats? Just based on interviews, concert clips and albums?" Charlie countered.

"Charlie! Tya is here!" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

Charlie turned to his mirror image.

"You wanna ride?" he asked.

"And walked in with you losers and ruin my reputation?" Ethan scoffed.

"As the man-whore or the cool sophomore?" Charlie mumbled as he started down the stairs.

"Funny, Facts Nazi!" Ethan called as he walked back to the bathroom.

Tya was waiting for him in the kitchen, talking the ear off his father.

"And Alex told Beckie who told Avinash who told me that we are getting a new student in our class, Greek or Roman, I don't know the details are kinda shaky."

"Hmm." This was usually his dad's responds to Tya's rants.

And as a legacy of Phembe, she sure did a lot of it.

"Hi, T." Charlie butted in before she could go another tirade.

"Charlie! I was just telling your dad about the new student."

"Yeah, I can hear you from upstairs." Charlie replied as he grabbed an apple.

"Don't you be sticky with me!"

"That isn't a thing, Tya."

"Well it is now."

Tya glared at him and Charlie followed suite.

Charlie was pretty sure that his mother had done a hand motion concerning the relationship status of Tya and himself behind his back because T started blushing which cause him to blush and they both had to look away abruptly.

"Tya, are you staying for breakfast?" Charlie's mom asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Jackson. We got things to do and people to pick up, namely Erin and Hayden."

"But we have first day of school pancakes.." She incited further, her green eyes glinting

As much as Charlie would love to have a stack of extremely hard pancakes with amazing quirky family, all the things Tya was true.

"We are fine, mom. Let's go T."

Charlie grabbed Tya's hand and started towards the door.

"And don't forget to say hi to Aunt Izzy for me." Charlie's father called in a final request.

Charlie sighed while Tya yelled back.

"Will do, Mr. Jackson!"

_**SCENE.**_

A/N: And there we go. We know what happened to the Jackson after Percy's and Annabeth's death how they died we will get into later

But how do you like the characters?

If you can't tell Charlie is a legacy of Athena, Ethan a legacy of Poseidon, Silena is Athena and Tya is Phembe ( or Ossa in some circles—I will use them interchanging, but they are the same goddess.)

Next we get to meet the Romans and Erin and Hayden(both OCs by **Rueflower3900** she hasn't posted any stories yet but I would love to read them!)

BUT OCS!

I NEED THOSE

A LOT

And please not just white bisexual girls with super weird powers like fire even though she is the daughter of Night

Because I am like ? and then wouldn't put her in the story simple as that

So in all seriousness

I need diversity

Non-white

Boys

WITH ALL SEXUALITIES (because LGBT aren't the only ones)

Also review.

That's important too

And if you checked out Smallpools

I repeat _**Smallpools**_

PM me or review about the story and the band and I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter!

And to quote the ever-amazing vlogbrothers,

**D**on't **F**orget **T**o **B**e **A**wesome!

~Pets


	3. Miles

Legacy Academy

**(A/N: 9 reviews! Well 7 if you subtract what I had for the first chapter… So the artist/band I want you to check out is ZZ Ward. If you love Sara Bareilles or her song "Love Song" you will just love this artist. Anyway, here is the chapter introducing the Zhang legacies. And shout out to **_**Schwan **_**for the OC, Ava. Go read her story: Monster: The Hidden One. The OC is great and super original. Hope you like it! I sure did)**

* * *

**_Miles_**

**II**

"Do you think they'll like me?" Miles' younger sister, Emily asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Miles replied, acting on the big brother stand he was supposed to.

And never really did.

"Because I am bi." Emily bit her lip.

Miles sighed and looked at her.

"Emily, this school is different from your old school. They will not judge you based on your sexuality. Plus you're a Zhang. We are like minor gods at this school."

"Don't say that! They will get mad at you!"

"I said, minor!"

"Still!" Emily laughed.

As they walked through the corridors of their new school, Miles could tell that Emily was extremely scared.

She had always been the shy one. Her upturned almond eyes seemed to attract teasing and bullying from anywhere. She kept braiding and unbraiding her dark brown hair as an act of either extreme nervousness or frustration.

Ava was nothing like her.

"Miles?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they are going to like you?"

Truth to be told, Miles hadn't thought about it much. He had yet to know the politics of the school, but his mother had said the Romans and the Greeks had drastically spilt up from 30 years ago.

When he had asked why, she had replied with less certainty then he thought possible

"The 7 were the glue of the two empires," She said finally. "When they died so did the loose connections that kept the Greeks and Romans together."

Miles hadn't been one to stick out. So he doubts he will at this school.

"I don't I know, Ems. I probably will find a couple of Romans and get completely sucked in like usual."

"Oh but on the contrary, my child. This school was made for you."

"Mother!" Emily cried as she ran into her arms.

Miles's mom wasn't the best at hugs.

Or sympathy.

Or other motherly things.

But Miles like to think that his mother, with her 6'2 frame, piercing blue eyes and blonde-white hair, was as perfect as storybook moms.

Like the ones who were there when you came home.

Who didn't have spears hanging in the kitchen instead of knifes.

Who didn't have to pay someone to teach you to ride your bike.

Who cried at their husband's funeral.

His mother used to say that she hardened after the battle of Chicago. That she used Battle of Chicago. That he used to be a loving, dreamy eyed daughter of Venus, with only the best men at her beck and call. And then she had met his father.

"But that's a story for a different day." She would sigh as she played with her locket.

So Miles, Emily and Ava grew up with a shroud of mystery around his mother, who was now the new headmistress of Legacy Academy, following the early death of Reyna Zhang, the grandmother he didn't know he had he had.

"Emily, why aren't you in your dorm room?" She asked the youngest child.

"Well I... " Emily stuttered.

She was so nervous of her mother.

A sometimes outburst like the chance hug was a harboring of love that she closes in for far too long.

She wasn't like Ava at all.

"I came to talk to her and we went on a walk." Miles butted in.

"And you didn't invite Ava?"

Emily eyed him, not knowing what to say.

"She… She wasn't there." Miles said, warily.

She sighed.

"That child will be the death of me. And Emily?"

Miles watched as his mother bent down and whispered in his younger sister's ear, causing a flood of crimson to wash over her face.

"Now go Emily, try and find the wild one. Miles you will walk with me back to my office."

"Yes, mother." Emily said. She then ran off to go find her twin.

"Miles, walk."

Miles obliged, not happily he may add.

"Do you like the school?" His mother started the conversation. She always did

"Yes mother."

"Be honest with me, Miles."

"No mother."

"Hm. Can you pinpoint where this feeling is coming from?"

"No."

"Miles…"

"Truthfully , mother. Well…"

"Yes?"

"Ava isn't taking it well."

"Ava doesn't take anything well."

"Mother?" Miles stopped walking and turned to the woman that was supposed to be his maternal figure.

"Yes, child?"

"When are you going to tell Emily about Ava?"

She exhaled. She grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"Emily can find out in her own time."

"Yes, of course. But Ava is…"

"Ava is still reeling. And I don't want you or Emily to get in the way of her Renaissance."

"Mother… she won't even talk to me about it. It has been 2 years. I just think…"

"Miles," she dropped her arms from his shoulders. "She will tell us eventually."

"Oh like you even asked!" Miles felt his rare bought of anger coming out. "Do you even care?! You talk about it like it is a quest! She was eleven! Eleven, mother!"

"Miles…"

"No! Mother, something is going on with her! Moving us to this school, even after Grandmother's death, who we didn't even know we had, isn't going to fix that!"

Miles knew that he shouldn't have blown up as his mom. He barley gets mad. But when he does it truly takes hold of him.

His mother's eyes quickly showed some pity.

For him?

For Ava?

For Emily?

But in a blink it was gone and quickly replaced with disappointment.

"Miles, you must control yourself. What have I told you before?"

"You can control anger. Fury controls you."

"And fury brings out the worst in us."

"But mother…"

"We will talk about this later. The students are coming. I expect to see you in _Ancillae _Hall with the rest of them. You wouldn't want to miss my first school-wide speech, would you?"

"Of course not, mother."

_**SCENE**_

* * *

**(A/N: AH! This became really heavy really fast. Well, OCs are still open, but I will no longer except Zhang Legacies or Jackson Legacies. And please remember that these are the **_**grandchildren**_**, of the current generation (Percy, Annabeth, etc.) OH! There is super cool box under this story called a review box, which helps the author know what to fix or something. And you can use it to submit OCs. **_NEXT TIME WE MEET THE GRACE AND STOLL LEGACIES AND WE GET THE PLOT MOVING!_

**D**on't **F**orget **T**o **B**e **A**wesome

~Pets aka "Wow The House of Hades comes out in two days and I am not ready at all"


End file.
